Traducción: Let Me Love You
by Dave1321
Summary: Historia original de Kath0410. Cuando Rachel se paraliza durante su audición para NYADA, Quinn siente que su mundo se desmorona junto con los sueños de Rachel. Ella no permitirá que Rachel renuncie a sus sueños, y hace todo lo posible para que Rachel se ame a sí misma de nuevo, confesándole y demostrándole el amor que siente por ella en el proceso. Faberry endgame.
1. Sueños rotos

**Hey, aquí Darkely. Mientras Dave (O David, como quieran llamarlo) anda haciendo esas traducciones G!p y obscenas que a ustedes tanto le gusta, yo voy a dejar esta pequeña y linda traducción por aquí, porque yo soy muy cursi siempre y si han leído mis historias entonces ya deberían saberlo. Son tres capítulos y estaré publicando los otros dos entre hoy o mañana.**

 **PD: Ya saben que yo traduzco las cosas lindas y él las pervertidas hahaha.**

 **Historia original: /s/10051756/1/Let-Me-Love-You (Vayan y me hacen el favor de al menos dejarle un fav a esta increíble escritora)**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox. La historia le pertenece a kath0410, esta es una traducción autorizada.**

* * *

Rachel Berry respiró profundamente mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Ella era Rachel Barbra Berry y ella iba a arrasar en su audición e iba a dejar a Carmen Tibideaux sin aliento después de su presentación. Ella nació para estar en Broadway, y entrar en NYADA era sólo el primer paso.

En pocas palabras, ella había nacido para ser una estrella.

"Parece que alguien está lista para salir."

Una voz ronca trajo Rachel de sus pensamientos y ella volteó para poder ver a su instigador. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios cuando vio a Quinn Fabray de pie junto a la puerta. Ellas eran buenas amigas ahora y estaban abiertas la una a la otra acerca de todo.

Siempre que Rachel necesitaba a alguien, Quinn estaba allí con los brazos bien abiertos.

"Tengo mucha confianza. He estado cantando Don't Rain On My Parade desde que era pequeña, así que estoy segura de que voy a dejar Carmen Tibideaux impresionada" dijo Rachel, mostrando su brillante sonrisa.

"Oh, estoy segura de que vas a volar su cabeza" dijo Quinn de acuerdo mientras caminaba hacia la morena. "Vuélvela loca, Rach."

"Gracias, Quinn" Rachel respondió sonriendo.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Ve y consíguelo, Rachel Berry."

Rachel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego salió al escenario. Lo único que estaba dentro de su mente en aquel entonces era que no iba a decepcionar a Quinn.

* * *

Quinn sonrió para sí misma mientras se acomodaba en el asiento junto a Kurt. Estaba segura de que Rachel haría su mejor presentación y entraría en NYADA. Y estaba feliz de poder ver el momento especial de la morena. Era un paso más cerca de cumplir sus sueños y Quinn se aseguraría de estar allí para la morena en cada paso del camino.

"Rachel Berry," Carmen llamó y Quinn observó en silencio mientras Rachel caminó hacia el centro del escenario.

Quinn respiró profundo cuando Rachel se puso de pie en el escenario. La diva todavía se veía tan bella y hermosa como siempre, emanando confianza a cada paso que daba. Ella de verdad pertenecía al escenario, nacida para actuar y convertirse en una estrella, sólo como Quinn sabía que ella quería ser.

"Hola, soy Rachel Berry y voy cantar Don't Rain On My Parade." Rachel se presentó, sonriendo ampliamente. Ella se volvió hacia la banda detrás de ella y asintió con la cabeza una sola vez.

El ritmo de la canción comenzó a sonar y Rachel comenzó a cantar.

 _"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy, and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!"_

Quinn sonrió y movió sus pies al ritmo de la canción cuando la voz de Rachel llenó el auditorio. Fueron tan sólo las primeras líneas pero Quinn podía sentir que la morena ya lo había conseguido.

 _"Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, it's me and not y-"_

Rachel se detuvo de repente y sus manos se fueron a su boca. Quinn sintió como el color abandonó su rostro mientras observaba.

"Oh, Dios mío," oyó susurrar Kurt en estado de shock.

No, eso no puede estar pasando, pensó Quinn tratando de mantener la calma.

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Si pudiera volver a intentarlo una vez más", dijo Rachel a toda prisa y se dio la vuelta frente a la banda. Los miembros de la banda asintieron y comenzaron a tocar de nuevo.

 _"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy, and the sun-"_

Rachel se detuvo de nuevo y Quinn sintió que su corazón golpeó fuertemente contra su pecho. Sentía como todo su mundo se caía a pedazos y su pecho se apretó con fuerza. Sus manos se apoderaron de los apoyabrazos de la silla con fuerza y su respiración comenzó a ser inestable.

¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no tenía que sucederle a ella! ¡Oh, Dios mío, no! Quinn gritó en su mente una y otra vez.

"Lo siento mucho, me sé esta canción hasta al revés" Rachel explicó desesperadamente. Luego respiró hondo y Quinn observaba en aprensión. "Está bien, si pudiera dejarme empezar una vez más."

"No." Carmen habló con firmeza. Quinn contuvo el aliento, su corazón ya empezando a romperse por la diva en el escenario.

"¿Disculpe?" Rachel dijo con voz temblorosa mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

"Se te dan ocho tiempos y te di dieciséis" Carmen interrumpió antes de la diva pudiera decir algo más. "¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando se te olvida la letra en Broadway? Le dan el trabajo a un suplente."

"No" Quinn susurró a sí misma con incredulidad. Rachel tenía una mirada rota y desesperada en su rostro, lo que hizo que el corazón de la rubia se rompiera aun más.

"Lo siento, pero esta audición ha terminado" declaró Carmen rotundamente mientras recogía sus papeles.

"No, por favor, por favor, solo dame una oportunidad más", Rachel rogó desesperadamente, sus palabras no fueron escuchadas cuando Carmen se puso de pie y se alejó. "Por favor por favor..."

Quinn sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de envolver su cabeza en torno a lo que acaba de suceder. Rachel acababa de ahogarse, dos veces, y sus sueños ya estaban empezando a hundirse. Ella comenzó a rezar para que todo fuera sólo un sueño, una cruel pesadilla, pero los sollozos estrangulados de la morena le dijo lo contrario.

Ella de un salto se puso en pie y rápidamente siguió Carmen fuera del auditorio.

"¡Espere!" gritó desesperadamente y Carmen se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Carmen, un poco impaciente.

"Sólo, por favor, sólo dele Rachel otra oportunidad" Quinn le rogó, los ojos muy abiertos con lágrimas. Ella no era el tipo que mendigaba, pero los sueños de Rachel estaban primero. Rachel no pertenecía aquí, de eso estaba segura. Por eso tomó todas las medidas necesarias para que la morena pudiera cumplir sus sueños.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo. Ella olvidó la letra y eso no es algo para tomarse a la ligera" Carmen respondió secamente.

"¡Rachel no pertenece aquí! Ella pertenece a New York, para ser una estrella. ¡Si alguien merece salir de aquí, es ella!" Quinn le rogó, juntando las manos de manera desesperada. "¡Ella es lo mejor de lo mejor!"

Carmen suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero la decisión es definitiva. Ahora, si has terminado, tengo otros asuntos que atender."

Quinn cayó de rodillas mientras Carmen se alejó, sintiendo como el mundo se desmorona junto con las ambiciones de Rachel. Ella no podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo. Rachel tenía que salir de aquí y por eso Quinn hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que nada se interpusiera en el camino de la morena.

Y ahora, no había nada. Quinn se secó las lágrimas y se levantó. Tenía que ser fuerte, no sólo por ella, sino por Rachel. Rápidamente corrió hacia el auditorio y encontró a Rachel de rodillas en el suelo, con el cuerpo enrollado y sollozos escapando de sus labios.

Fue una escena muy desgarradora para Quinn. Ver a la morena que ha amado durante tanto tiempo, llorando tan fuerte sólo podía romper su propio corazón en pedazos. Ella caminó hacia el escenario y se arrodilló detrás de la morena, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la chica que lloraba fuertemente delante de ella.

"Por favor, déjame en paz, Quinn," dijo Rachel entre sollozos estrangulado.

Justo cuando Quinn pensó que su corazón no podía romperse en más pedazos, solo pasó. Ella sabía que Rachel no quería hacerle daño con sus palabras; que ella sólo necesitaba su espacio. En el fondo, ella realmente no quería irse, pero también sabía que lo mejor era dejar la morena sola. Sabía que, incluso mientras Rachel Berry podría parecer fuerte delante de los demás, todavía había un lado vulnerable a ella.

"Está bien..." dijo Quinn, con la voz ligeramente quebrada. "Sólo... llámame o escríbeme si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rachel hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza, los sollozos aun sin detenerse. Quinn apretó su abrazo alrededor de la morena una vez más antes de liberarla y se levantó. La morena llamaría cuando estuviera lista, y Quinn decidió esperar hasta ese momento.

Quinn lentamente se alejó del escenario y salió de la sala. Se sintió rota por la morena, pero ella sabía que el dolor que sentía nunca se compararía al que sentía la diva. Después de todo, fue Rachel quien pasó por eso y no ella. Pero aún así, el amor que sentía por la diva intensificó sus sentimientos de dolor.

Deseó poder hacer que Rachel se sintiera mejor, pero sabía que no era posible en ese momento. La paciencia nunca había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes, pero cuando se trataba de Rachel, ella podía esperar; para siempre, si tenía que hacerlo.

Salió de la escuela y se dirigió hacia su coche. Abrió la puerta del conductor y distraídamente se deslizó dentro. Encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir a casa.

* * *

Rachel nunca se había sentido tan rota por algo en toda su vida antes; hasta ahora. Ella se ahogó en su audición para NYADA, y no sólo una vez, sino dos veces. Sintió que las cosas se salieron de control, que no quedaba nada para ella. Sus sueños se habían hecho añicos en aquel momento, y lo peor era que se ahogó con la misma canción que ha cantado durante casi toda su vida.

Ella no podía creer que todo había terminado. Se sentía tan decepcionada de sí misma y era tan doloroso. Toda la experiencia fue dolorosa; viendo todo lo que construyó para llegar lejos caer solo porque olvidó la letra de una canción.

Sollozó más fuerte, incapaz de contener los sentimientos de angustia dentro de ella. Ahora, sin NYADA, sus sueños habían terminado. Ella decepcionó a todos; Mr. Shue, Kurt, Carmen, sus papás y especialmente a Quinn.

Quinn, quien finalmente se convirtió en su mejor amiga, la apoyó en todo lo que hizo. Quinn, la bella y asombrosa rubia, que siempre le animó a perseguir sus sueños. La única persona, aparte de sus padres, que estaba con ella para todo.

Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma; ¿cómo iba a dejar que todo lo importante para ella se fuera abajo por un error como ese? Ella había estado actuando durante tanto tiempo, que ya era natural sobre el escenario. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que suceder ahora? De todos los tiempos, justo cuando ya estaba tomando un gran paso para estar en Nueva York y en un escenario de Broadway.

Y ahora, no había nada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo había desaparecido. Ella ha sido, y siempre será, simplemente la vieja Rachel Barbra Berry.

Lentamente se levantó del escenario y se marchó como en trance. Ella había alejado a Quinn, pero sabía que la rubia entendía. Ellas eran las mejores amigas, sí, pero ambas entendían cuando una de ellas necesita un espacio a solas por un tiempo.

Y Rachel se alegró de que Quinn la entendiera.

Lentamente sus sollozos se calmaron, ella huyó del auditorio y salió de la escuela. Se metió en su coche y comenzó a conducir de regreso a casa. Ella esperaba que sus padres no estuvieran todavía en casa para cuando llegara, no quería ver la mirada de decepción en sus caras cuando ella explicara lo que sucedió.

Por desgracia, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas porque cuando ella entró en su casa, sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá, esperando por ella. Sus labios temblaban violentamente y antes de que sus padres pudieran preguntarle qué le pasaba, ella corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Se arrojó sobre la cama y finalmente comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Su cuerpo se acumuló con violencia y un sinfín de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Ella no sabía si iba a ser capaz de dejar de llorar, todo era demasiado doloroso para ella.

Y así, ella lloró y lloró, incapaz de dormir durante toda la noche.

* * *

Quinn suspiró cansadamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley. Apenas había podido dormir porque estaba demasiado preocupada por Rachel. Le había enviado un mensaje pero no consiguió respuesta. Incluso el teléfono de la morena estaba apagado, o estuvo llorando toda la noche y por eso no contestó el mensaje de Quinn.

La imagen de una Rachel llorando hizo un nudo de dolor en el corazón de Quinn. Ella juró que haría cualquier cosa para no ver esas lágrimas de nuevo. Sobre todo porque ella fue la causante de ellas un par de veces antes.

Recorrió con la mirada a través de los pasillos en busca de Rachel. Encontró a la morena frente a su casillero, tomando sus libros. Tenía el pelo ligeramente despeinado y parecía que no había comido, por lo que las cejas de Quinn se alzaron en preocupación.

Se acercó a la morena y colocó una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

"Rach ..." dijo Quinn en voz baja y la morena se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

"Quinn..." Rachel graznó.

El estado de Rachel hizo que el pecho de Quinn se apretara con fuerza. Los ojos de la morena inyectados en sangre, párpados rojos e hinchados. Había una mirada agotada en sus ojos, lo que confirma que no había conseguido dormir en absoluto. Eso rompió el corazón de Quinn.

"¿Has comido?" Quinn preguntó preocupada.

"Sí, lo hice" Rachel respondió, su mirada se lanzó hacia abajo.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. Esto no había pasado, para nada. Sabía cuando Rachel estaba mintiendo después de ver todas sus expresiones faciales durante la secundaria. Ella abrió su mochila y sacó una manzana.

"Aquí" dijo ella ofreciéndole la manzana a la morena.

Rachel abrió la boca para protestar, pero Quinn detuvo presionando un dedo a sus labios. Ella rogó en silencio y la morena suspiró y tomó la manzana, dándole una pequeña mordida.

"¿Me acompañas a clase?" Raquel susurró, sus ojos color chocolate vacilando ligeramente.

"Sí, por supuesto" Quinn respondió en voz baja.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y apretó sus libros contra el pecho. Quinn caminó con la morena a su salón de clases, dándole un suave apretón en su hombro cuando llegaron.

"Te veré en el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Quinn. Rachel asintió en confirmación y Quinn apretó sus manos antes de caminar a su propia clase.

* * *

Quinn saltó de su asiento tan pronto como sonó la campana y el profesor los despidió. Puso sus libros en el bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro. Salió del salón de clases y se dirigió al salón de Rachel.

Encontró la morena de pie fuera de la puerta, colocándose a tientas la correa de su bolso. Quinn habría encontrado el gesto adorable y entrañable si hubiera sido en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero en ese momento su corazón acababa de doler.

Caminó hacia la morena y suavemente tocó su hombro para anunciar su presencia. La morena miró hacia arriba y le dio una sonrisa tentativa antes de caer rápidamente en una expresión sombría. Quinn se mordió el labio, resistiendo la tentación de tomar la mano de la morena, o, Dios no lo quiera, besarla.

"Vamos," Quinn murmuró suavemente, caminando al lado de la morena a la cafetería. Rachel y Quinn decidieron sentarse juntas y la morena esperó que Quinn tuviera su comida.

Quinn puso amistosamente una bandeja llena de comida vegana frente a Rachel antes de sacar su propio almuerzo de su bolso. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras Rachel tomaba provisionalmente unos pocos bocados y después comenzó a comer correctamente. Quinn comió su propia comida, viendo de reojo a Rachel comer.

Terminaron de comer y Rachel le dio a Quinn una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque sabía que la sonrisa de la morena aún no era genuina. Sus ojos no brillaban como siempre lo hacían cuando sonreía y todavía había que expresión cansada en su cara. Quinn lo sabría; ella siempre veía la forma en que Rachel sonreía.

Y Quinn moría internamente cuando Rachel no lo hacía.

Quinn agradeció que tuviera todas sus clases por la tarde con Rachel. De esa manera, se preocuparía menos por la morena.

Después de terminar su almuerzo, Quinn y Rachel caminaron a sus casilleros en silencio. Se llevaron los libros que necesitaban para el resto de la tarde y se dirigieron a su salón de clases tan pronto como sonó la campana.

Quinn pasó el resto de la tarde mirando a Rachel a escondidas. La morena parecía aún prestar atención, aunque un poco distraída. Las horas pasaron, hasta que llegó el momento de volver a casa.

Quinn se puso de pie y Rachel agarró su muñeca. Ella se dio la vuelta, mirando con preocupación a la morena.

"¿Ocurre algo malo, Rachel?" Quinn preguntó con preocupación.

"¿Puedes dormir en mi casa esta noche?" Raquel susurró. "Te necesito, Quinn..."

El corazón de Quinn se rompió ante la vulnerabilidad de Rachel. Ya había pasado un día, pero la morena estaba todavía completamente rota. Quinn no la culpaba, por supuesto. Rachel tenía todo el derecho a estar triste.

Rachel necesitaba sentir que era amada y que tenía que amarse a sí misma de nuevo.

"Por supuesto, Rach. Sólo voy a mi casa a buscar algo de ropa, ¿de acuerdo?" Quinn dijo en voz baja.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin sonreír. Quinn frunció el ceño cuando la morena se alejó. Necesitaba que la morena supiera que ella estaba allí para amarla. Y sólo podía rezar para que la morena sintiera lo mismo por ella.

* * *

Quinn condujo a su casa y abrió la puerta con su llave. Encontró a su madre sentada en la sala de estar viendo la televisión.

"Oh, hola, querida," Judy la recibió con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sofá. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"No tan bien", Quinn suspiró con tristeza. "Rachel todavía está... decaída"

"Oh, Quinnie", dijo Judy tristemente.

"Odio verla de esa manera, mamá. No se suponía que sería de esa manera", dijo Quinn abatida. "Yo sólo... Yo la quiero tanto..."

Judy sonrió con tristeza mientras abrazaba a su hija. Quinn la abrazó de regreso, agradecida de que finalmente tuviera una buena relación con su madre. Al principio, tenía miedo a decirle a Judy acerca de sus sentimientos por Rachel, con miedo a que pudiera ser echada de nuevo.

Pero no lo hizo. Judy sonrió suavemente, diciendo que ella lo sabía desde hace bastante tiempo. Quinn, por supuesto, se conmocionó por sus palabras. Resultó que Judy se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenía Quinn cuando hablaba de la morena, o la forma en que estaba tan empeñada en arreglar sus errores.

Judy había sido compresiva a pesar de todo y Quinn estaba feliz por eso.

"Bueno, lo mejor que podrías hacer es estar ahí para ella, cariño. Y estoy segura de que cuando las palabras no son suficientes, sólo puedes cantar para ella" dijo Judy suavemente.

La idea golpeó Quinn como un rayo. Por supuesto, una canción era perfecta para Rachel. Ella estaba segura de poder encontrar algo dentro de su amplia colección de música en su iPod.

"Gracias, mamá" Quinn sonrió mientras se alejaba. "Estaré durmiendo esta noche en casa de Rachel, ¿está bien?"

"Por supuesto, Quinn," Judy asintió.

"Gracias" dijo Quinn de nuevo, subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación. Tomó un bolso y puso un pijama azul, un vestido de flores blanco, un par de sandalias blancas y artículos de higiene dentro. Una vez hecho esto, cerró la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ella y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Judy estaba sentado en el sofá y Quinn se despidió antes de salir.

Se metió en su coche y se dirigió a la residencia de los Berry. Mientras conducía, escuchaba las canciones de su iPod que estaba conectado en el altavoz. Una canción optimista comenzó a sonar, pero con letra significativa. Quinn sonrió mientras escuchaba; era la canción perfecta para cantarle a Rachel. Todo lo que necesitaba era bajar la canción en acústico y reducir una poco la velocidad.

Llegó a casa de Rachel y aparcó el coche delante del portal. Cogió su bolso de lona del asiento del pasajero antes de salirse del coche y cerrarlo con llave. Caminó hasta el porche y tocó el timbre.

Después de un par de tonos, la puerta se abrió revelando a Hiram.

"Hola, Quinn." Hiram saludó con una sonrisa. "Rachel está en el piso de arriba esperando por ti."

"Gracias, Hiram" Quinn sonrió. "¿Cómo está ella?"

La expresión de Hiram se convirtió en una triste y abatida, estrujando el corazón de Quinn.

"Ella todavía está llorando..." dijo Hiram con una expresión desconsolada. "Cuida de ella, ¿de acuerdo? La cena está en la mesa. Voy a recoger a Leroy pero probablemente no volveremos hasta más tarde."

"Está bien" dijo Quinn en voz baja, abrazando el padre de Rachel.

"Tengan cuidado. Llámame si ustedes necesitan algo, ¿de acuerdo?" Hiram dijo mientras se apartaba.

"Está bien. Gracias," Quinn sonrió cortésmente e Hiram se fue.

Suspirando, Quinn tomó camino hacia las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta con una estrella dorada pegada a ella. Llamó a la puerta y oyó una débil y estrangulado "Adelante" Ella giró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

Rachel estaba acostado en la cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Sollozos débiles resonaron por toda la habitación, haciendo que el corazón de Quinn se rompiera de nuevo.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dejó caer su bolsa de lona en el suelo antes de caminar hacia la cama y se sentó junto a la morena que estaba tendida sobre su estómago. Pasó las manos por los suaves rizos marrones de una manera calmante y sintió el cambio de la morena debajo de su toque.

"Quinn..." Rachel graznó, con la voz ronca.

"Shh, está bien", dijo Quinn suavemente. "Estoy aquí..."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza sobre la almohada y Quinn frotó círculos suaves alrededor de su espalda. La morena parecía haberse calmado un poco, aunque las lágrimas todavía corrían en silencio por su rostro.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó Quinn, todavía frotando la espalda de la morena.

"Un poco..." Rachel admitió.

Quinn asintió. "Tu papá dejó la cena en la mesa. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer, entonces puedes dormir después?"

"Está bien..." Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se sentó.

Quinn se deslizó fuera de la cama y Rachel la siguió. Bajaron las escaleras y fueron al comedor. Dos platos ya estaban sobre la mesa, con un gran plato de lasaña vegetariana en el medio. Las dos chicas se sentaron una frente a la otra y Quinn permitió que Rachel comenzara.

Comieron en silencio y Quinn se alegró de que Rachel estuviera comiendo correctamente. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que la morena se enfermara, o se desmayara a causa del hambre, seguramente eso causaría que se preocupara aún más.

Después de comer, Rachel envolvió la lasaña que queda en papel de aluminio y la colocó dentro de la nevera. Quinn, por su parte, lavó los platos y Rachel los secó y los colocó en el armario después.

Caminaron de vuelta a la habitación de Rachel y Quinn pidió permiso para ir a la cama. Rachel asintió con la cabeza y Quinn entró al baño con su ropa y cepillo de dientes en la mano. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se despojó de sus ropas. Entonces se colocó su pijama y se cepilló los dientes.

Cuando terminó, dobló su ropa y salió del baño. Rachel estaba sentada en la cama con una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Quinn exhaló suavemente y colocó la ropa en el interior de su bolso.

Después se sentó junto a la morena que suspiró con cansancio. Ella inmediatamente abrazó a la morena, manteniéndola cerca.

"¿Lista para ir a dormir?" Quinn murmuró en voz baja.

"Sí..." Rachel respondió con voz ronca.

Quinn asintió resistiendo el impulso de darle un beso a un lado de su cabeza. Se tumbaron junto a la otra y Quinn se sorprendió cuando Rachel se acurrucó más cerca de ella.

"¿Quinn?" Rachel le preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Sí, Rachel?"

"¿Puedes abrazarme?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Claro."

Quinn se abrazó a la morena, sintiendo los brazos de ésta envolverse a su alrededor. Sintió a la morena acariciar su cuello con la nariz y ella inhaló profundamente, tomando el aroma a fresas de Rachel.

"Buenas noches, Rache..." dijo Quinn en voz baja.

"Buenas noches, Quinn" susurró Rachel, antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

 **¿Review? ¿No? Okay.**


	2. A la intemperie

**Bueno, aqui la segunda parte.**

 **Historia original: /s/10051756/1/Let-Me-Love-You (Ayuden a esta increíble escritora al menos con un fav)**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox. La historia le pertenece a kath0410, esta es una traducción autorizada.**

* * *

Quinn gimió suavemente al oír el sonido de la alarma de Rachel. Tanteó a ciegas alrededor de la mesita de noche por el despertador, golpeando el botón de repetición una vez que lo encontró. Ella envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de la morena que estaba durmiendo junto a ella, acercando más sus cuerpos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, teniendo la vista de Rachel durmiendo. Los ojos de Rachel aún estaban cerrados y sus labios carnosos entreabiertos. El cabello castaño estaba extendido sobre la almohada y los rayos del sol golpeaban en su cara emitiendo un brillo radiante.

Justo cuando Quinn pensó que Rachel no podría lucir más hermosa, la vista actual sin duda le demostró que estaba equivocada. Había algo acerca de la morena que la cautivó de muchas maneras; desde su brillante canto a sus ambiciones, sus expresivos ojos marrones chocolate, labios rosados, pestañas gruesas, y sobre todo, su corazón.

Fuera de todos los miembros del Club Glee, Rachel tenía el más grande corazón y alma. Ella se preocupaba profundamente por todos a su alrededor, aunque Quinn admite que lo demostraba en las formas más locas a veces. Pero esas eran las cosas que hizo que a Rachel Berry simplemente... Rachel Berry.

Una chica que brillaba entre todos en el pueblo, que podría fácilmente capturar la atención de todos. Una muchacha impulsada por sus sueños, permitiendo que nadie la detuviera.

No era de extrañar que Quinn se enamorara de ella. Rachel era una parte muy importante en su vida, y no sólo porque estaba enamorada de ella; sino porque la morena creía en ella, incluso cuando ella misma no podía. Sin Rachel, Quinn no estaba segura de dónde estaría ahora.

Y esta vez, fue el turno de Quinn de devolver el favor. Paso uno: hacer a Rachel creer en sí misma y en sus sueños de nuevo.

"Rach... Despierta," Quinn dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente el cuello de la morena con su rostro.

"Mmm, Quinn..." Rachel respiró, los ojos todavía cerrados.

Quinn arqueó la ceja con sorpresa. ¿Rachel estaba soñando con ella? No es que le importara, por supuesto, a menos que el sueño fuera malo.

"Vamos, Rach, tenemos que estar listas a tiempo..." Quinn acarició a la morena de nuevo.

Finalmente los ojos de Rachel se abrieron y Quinn perdió el aliento ante la vista de los orbes chocolate que conectaron con su color avellana.

"Buenos días, Quinn," Raquel susurró mientras acariciaba el cuello de la rubia.

La acción envió un hormigueo caliente sobre el cuerpo de Quinn y su corazón latía más rápido. Sólo esperaba desesperadamente que la morena no pudiera sentir su corazón latiendo fuera de su pecho; Rachel siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, a pesar de que era inconsciente de eso.

No queriendo dejar a la morena colgando, Quinn saludó de nuevo, "Buenos días, Rachel."

"Mmm" Quinn sintió la sonrisa de Rachel en su cuello, enviando mariposas a su estómago.

Dios, si tan sólo pudiera despertar así para siempre.

Finalmente, Rachel se separó de Quinn y se sentó. Quinn extrañó inmediatamente el contacto, solo queriendo tirar de la morena a la cama con ella. Pero sabía que todavía tenían que prepararse para la escuela; después de todo, era todo el punto de despertar Rachel.

"Dormí muy bien" Rachel admitió en voz baja.

"Es bueno escuchar eso" Quinn sonrió suavemente mientras se sentaba. "Realmente me preocupaste, Rach..."

"Lo sé... lo siento, Quinn..." dijo Rachel con aire de culpabilidad.

"Hey, está bien", dijo Quinn tranquilizándola. "Sé que necesitabas tu espacio y lo entiendo."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa. Quinn abrazó Rachel, sintiendo el calor de ésta última.

"Bueno, es hora de prepararse," Rachel murmuró mientras se separaron. "¿Está bien si comienzo?"

"Claro" Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir de la cama.

Rachel se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Quinn decidió echar un vistazo alrededor de la habitación mientras esperaba que la morena terminara. Se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa brillante cuando vio una fotografía de ella sujetada a un lado del espejo de Rachel.

Fue entonces cuando ella esperaba. Solo esperaba que Rachel sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Ella apartó la vista de la foto y se dirigió hacia la pared que contenía el mini collage de Rachel.

Su rostro cayó cuando vio que el mini collage de Rachel sobre sus sueños y Broadway ya no estaba pegado en la pared frente a ella. Era como si estuviera de vuelta en el auditorio, viendo con impotencia como Carmen detuvo la audición.

Ella podía entender por qué Rachel lo quitó; era su sueño, por supuesto, y fue aplastado en un único momento. Pero ella no permitiría que Rachel renunciara ahora. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Rachel no merecía estar atrapada en una ciudad como Lima.

Quinn tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche de Rachel e hizo algunas investigaciones. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando vio que Carmen estaba dando una clase magistral cerca de Lima esa misma tarde. Ella y Rachel podía atraparla después de clases, lo que significaba que Quinn tendría que ejecutar su plan de cantarle a Rachel durante el almuerzo.

Y con eso, se puso en marcha. Rachel definitivamente se iría a NYADA como estaba previsto. Quinn se aseguraría de ello.

* * *

Quinn respiró profundo mientras esperaba en la sala de coro. Ella le envió un mensaje a Rachel para que fuera a la sala de coro después del almuerzo, con la esperanza de que todo saldría bien y que Rachel volvería a su estado normal.

Se sentó en la silla en el escalón más bajo, la música ya estaba colocada en el piano. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dar su sincero discurso y verter todas sus emociones en la canción que preparó. Ella sólo rezaba para que Rachel quisiera escucharla.

"Quinn, ¿hay algo que querías hablar conmigo?"

La voz de Rachel sacó a Quinn de sus pensamientos y ella volteó para ver a la morena junto a la puerta.

"Sí" Quinn asintió. "¿Te sientas a mi lado?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla junto a Quinn. Quinn respiró hondo y movió su silla para enfrentarse a Rachel. La morena imitó la acción, por lo que ahora estaban sentadas delante de la otra.

"¿Qué querías hablar, Quinn?" Preguntó Rachel.

Quinn tomó las manos de Rachel entre las suyas y la miró profundamente a los orbes chocolate que simplemente la hacían derretir cada vez que la miraban.

"¿De verdad sólo vas a renunciar, Rachel?" Quinn preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer, Quinn?" Rachel preguntó abatida. "Fue mi culpa. Estaba muy confiada y arruiné todo."

"No. Esa no es la Rachel Berry que conozco" dijo Quinn, sacudiendo la cabeza en desacuerdo. "La Rachel Berry que yo conozco nunca se da por vencida. Ella seguiría corriendo, haciendo lo que fuera necesario para lograr sus sueños. No permitiría que nadie, o ningún contratiempo se interpusieran en su camino. La Rachel Berry que conozco es determinada y siempre cree en a sí misma"

Rachel no dijo nada, sus ojos vacilantes.

"Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para que te ames a ti misma de nuevo, Rachel...", dijo Quinn en voz baja, mientras tomaba el rostro de la morena.

"Quinn" dijo Rachel con voz temblorosa, sus ojos comenzando a aguarse.

"Sólo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?" Quinn murmuró. "Yo creo en ti, Rachel."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y Quinn se puso de pie, caminando hacia el piano. Quinn se sentó, con los ojos fijos en la partitura cuando comenzó a tocar una suave melodía.

 _Much as you blame yourself,_

 _You can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

 _Had no example of a love_

 _That was even remotely real_

 _How can you understand something that you never had?_

 _If you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

Las manos de Quinn se deslizaban sin esfuerzo a través de las teclas mientras cantaba. Podía sentir la mirada de Rachel en ella.

 _Let me love you,_

 _And I will love you_

 _Until you learn to love yourself_

 _Let me love you,_

 _I know your trouble,_

 _Oh, I can help_

Quinn cantó con fuerza, todas sus emociones salieron al aire. Junto con la necesidad de tranquilizar a la morena, su confesión de amor también se mezcló en la canción. Ella sólo rezaba para que Rachel no la alejara.

 _Let me love you,_

 _And I will love you_

 _Until you learn to love yourself_

 _Let me love you_

 _A heart of numbness_

 _Gets brought to life_

 _I'll take you there_

Con Rachel, Quinn podía sentir todo. Sentía cosas que ella nunca sintió antes, abriéndose a nuevas posibilidades. Rachel era la única que podía hacer que se sintiera de esa manera.

 _I can see the pain behind your eyes_

 _It's been there for quite a while_

 _I just want to be the one who reminds you_

 _What it is to smile_

 _I would like to show you what true love can really do_

El dolor en los ojos de Rachel apareció en la mente de Quinn mientras cantaba el verso. Durante dos días había estado allí y no iba a desaparecer. Ella quería hacer a Rachel sonreír de verdad otra vez y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía. Sabía que lo que sentía por Rachel era real, y era su amor por la morena lo que le hizo hacer estas cosas.

 _Let me love you,_

 _And I will love you_

 _Until you learn to love yourself_

 _Let me love you,_

 _I know your trouble,_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Oh, I can help_

 _Let me love you,_

 _And I will love you_

 _Until you learn to love yourself_

 _A heart of numbness_

 _Gets brought to life_

 _I'll take you there_

Quinn tocó un solo de piano mientras la canción lentamente comenzó a llegar a su fin.

 _Let me love you,_

 _And I will love you_

 _Until you learn to love yourself_

 _Let me love you,_

 _I know your trouble,_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Oh, I can help_

El dedo de Quinn se deslizó por la última tecla, su amor por la morena finalmente a la intemperie. Cerró los ojos por un momento, respirando lentamente.

"¿De verdad sientes eso?"

La pequeña voz de Rachel sacó a Quinn de su pequeña ensueño, ojos revoloteando abiertos. ¿Ella realmente lo sentía? Lo hacía. Ella siempre lo hacía.

"Sí, lo hago..." Quinn respondió, volviéndose hacia la morena. "Siempre te he amado, Rachel... te amo, por lo que no podía soportar la idea de verte así. Pero si tú no sientes lo mismo, entonces lo entiendo. Pero, por favor, permíteme seguir siendo tu mejor amiga..."

Sus ojos color avellana sangraron por la emoción y ella nunca se sintió más vulnerable y emocionalmente desnuda como cuando demostró todos sus sentimientos por la morena en esa canción y en ese pequeño discurso.

"Quinn..." Rachel respiró, levantándose para caminar hacia Quinn.

Quinn cerró los ojos, esperando el rechazo. El golpe final.

"Abre los ojos..."

Quinn hizo lo que Rachel dijo y se encontró su cara cerca de la otra. Los orbes chocolate de Rachel se arremolinaban con miles de emociones. La felicidad, la comprensión, la esperanza, y sobre todo, el amor.

"También te amo" Rachel susurró honestamente, antes de inclinarse para presionar sus labios contra los de Quinn.

Las manos de Quinn se trasladaron a la cara de Rachel mientras correspondía el beso. Ella inhaló el dulce aroma de fresas de la morena, derramando todo el amor que sentía en ese beso. Sus labios se deslizaron unos contra otros en un ritmo perfecto; una comprensión silenciosa de que realmente se amaban después de tanto tiempo.

La lengua de Quinn acarició los labios de Rachel mientras la saboreaba por primera vez. Rachel sabía a miel, era dulce y adictivo. Rachel abrió los labios y Quinn se aprovechó de la situación para deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de la morena.

Ambas gemían ante la nueva sensación, tomándose el tiempo para explorar el nuevo territorio. Sus lenguas bailaban lenta y sensualmente y manos bronceadas pronto encontraron risos dorados. Quinn exploró la boca de Rachel con su lengua, memorizando cada rincón.

Se besaron apasionadamente, sumidas en la presencia de la otra. Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo demasiado grande, a regañadientes se separaron.

Quinn puso a Rachel en su regazo y apoyó la frente contra la otra. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, teniendo el cuerpo de Rachel presionando contra el suyo.

"Te quiero, Rachel..." dijo Quinn con emoción.

"También te quiero, Quinn" susurró Rachel. "Creo que tal vez, siempre lo hice... yo estaba demasiado ciega."

"No" murmuró Quinn, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No eras la única."

"Mmm" Rachel murmuró y tiró su cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Quinn.

Quinn abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la frente de Rachel ya no descansaba contra la suya. Ella suspiró con satisfacción mientras entrelazaba sus dedos juntos y los levantaba para verlos.

"Nunca voy a dejarte renunciar a tus sueños, Rachel..." dijo Quinn con su voz llena de promesa.

"Gracias, Quinn, por hacer que me diera cuenta de que nunca debería darme por vencida" Rachel murmuró en voz baja, mirando sus dedos entrelazados. "Gracias por hacerme amarme de nuevo..."

"Siempre, Rachel, siempre..." Quinn respondió y llevó las manos de Rachel a sus labios, besando cada uno lentamente.

"Así que... ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" Preguntó Rachel. Quinn sonrió.

"Hice un poco de investigación, y resulta que la señora Tibideaux está dando una clase magistral cerca de Lima. Podríamos ir directamente a ella después de clase esta tarde" Quinn sugirió.

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron con esperanza, haciendo que Quinn sintiera un calor recorrer su cuerpo. Estaba finalmente ese mismo brillo en los ojos de Rachel; el mismo que anheló ver durante dos días.

"Gracias, Quinn, para hacer todo esto. Gracias por creer siempre en mí y porque nunca me dejas enfrentar todo esto sola" dijo Rachel sonriendo genuinamente, amorosamente.

"Como he dicho, siempre" dijo Quinn sonriendo de nuevo. "Siempre por ti."

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lágrimas y Quinn gentilmente las limpió.

"Hey, ¿por qué lloras?" Quinn preguntó en voz baja.

"Sólo soy... feliz." Rachel explicó con una pequeña risa. "Todo se siente tan perfecto."

"Eres perfecta" Quinn murmuró. "¿Quieres ser mi novia, Rachel Berry?"

"Por supuesto, Quinn, por supuesto" dijo Rachel, sonriendo entre lágrimas.

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa, su corazón se elevó ante la perspectiva de que, finalmente, Rachel finalmente, era su novia. Y no podía pedir más.

Compartieron otro beso amoroso, esta vez como la novia de la otra. Entonces sonó la campana haciendo que se separaran.

"¿Hay que tomarnos de las manos?" Rachel preguntó insegura.

Para responder a su pregunta, Quinn entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rachel y ambas compartieron una sonrisa. No había ninguna razón para ocultarlo por más tiempo ya que habían mantenido sus sentimientos por la otra escondidos durante tanto tiempo.

"Vamos, estrella" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa. Rachel se rió de la expresión de cariño y caminaron juntas, cogidas de la mano.

* * *

Tan pronto como sonó la campana, Quinn puso todas sus pertenencias en el interior de su bolso y se dirigió hacia su novia. Ella sonrió ante la idea. Rachel Berry era finalmente suya, después de tres años de lucha y de llegar a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos.

"¿Estás lista para irte, estrella?" Preguntó Quinn, presionando sus labios contra la oreja de Rachel.

"Mmhmm" Rachel tarareó, cerrando su bolso.

Quinn sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos. Ella nunca podría superar el hecho de cómo sus manos encajan a la perfección, como piezas de un rompecabezas. Sus manos se balanceaban mientras caminaban y Quinn sonrió con orgullo mientras caminaba con su novia.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela y Quinn abrió la puerta del acompañante para Rachel. La morena sonrió y le dio un beso a Quinn antes de deslizarse dentro. Quinn sonrió mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta y caminó hacia el lado del conductor.

Ella se deslizó en su asiento y cerró la puerta. Abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y Rachel hizo lo mismo. Encendió el sistema GPS de su coche y marcó su destino. Retrocedió con cuidado el coche y salió de la escuela.

A mitad de camino a su destino, Rachel habló, "¿Crees que la Sra. Tibideaux me escuchará esta vez?"

"Ella lo hará", dijo Quinn tranquilizándola. "Ella no va a ser capaz de alejarse de nosotras ya que vamos a estar cara a cara."

"Nosotras, ¿eh?" Los labios de Rachel curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto. Estamos juntas en esto, Rachel" dijo Quinn, sonriéndole a la morena a su lado.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos.

"En cualquier momento" respondió Quinn.

Llegaron al lugar donde Carmen estaba dando su clase magistral justo a tiempo. Caminaron hasta el auditorio para encontrarse con la mujer lista para irse.

Quinn sonrió alentadoramente a Rachel y le apretó la mano. Rachel dio una sonrisa nerviosa, y juntas, caminaron hacia Carmen.

"¿Sra. Tibideaux?" Rachel tomó la palabra y la mujer la miró. "¿Recibió mis mensajes?"

"Sí, junto con los bizcochos," Carmen respondió con la mayor naturalidad. "Están tomando demasiado de mi precioso tiempo, Srta. Berry. ¿Qué le hace pensar que es más especial que el resto?"

"Bueno, he estado cantando desde que tengo memoria. Estoy impulsada por mis sueños y yo haría cualquier cosa para alcanzarlos; estar en Broadway. Ha sido mi sueño durante toda mi vida ir a New York y estar en el escenario. Me niego a renunciar, sin importa qué" respondió Rachel, sus ojos destellando con determinación.

"Rachel es una estrella... Yo sé que usted puede pensar que ella es irritante, yo también solía pensarlo pero me di cuenta de que ella sólo es impulsiva y ambiciosa, y es lo que la define." Quinn añadió mientras apretaba la mano de Rachel.

Rachel dio una pequeña sonrisa, y continuó: "Tenemos los Nacionales en Chicago en unas pocas semanas y sería un honor si pudiera venir a verme presentarme, ya que también tiene su propia actuación allí. Pero, si usted no lo hace, voy a audicionar cada año para NYADA hasta que me acepte. Yo sé que también le tomó varios intentos antes de conseguir entrar en Julliard".

Carmen se limitó simplemente a mirar a Rachel durante unos segundos, antes de alejarse.

"Ella estará perdiendo a la estrella más grande que Broadway aun no tiene si no viene" Quinn dijo mientras besaba la mano de Rachel.

"Bueno, yo no estoy a punto de darme por vencida, no importa lo que pase," Rachel respondió con una sonrisa. "Gracias, Quinn. Sólo espero que esto no fuera una pérdida de tiempo para ti."

"¿Por ti? Nunca" dijo Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza. "Vamos, estrella, tenemos unas Nacionales que preparar."

Rachel sonrió antes de inclinarse para besar Quinn.

"Vamos."


	3. Porque me amas

**Y aquí la tercera y ultima parte, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Historia original: /s/10051756/1/Let-Me-Love-You (Ayuden a esta increíble escritora al menos con un fav)**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox. La historia le pertenece a kath0410, esta es una traducción autorizada.**

* * *

Las próximas semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ahora Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas juntas en el autobús de camino a Chicago. Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, suspirando de alegría cuando la rubia la rodeó con sus brazos.

Detrás de ellas, Santana hizo algunos ruidos de arcadas.

"¿Qué demonios te ocurre, S?" Quinn preguntó rodando los ojos.

"Oh vamos, estoy harta de verlas a los dos acarameladas. Quiero decir, desde que ustedes finalmente están juntas han estado compartiendo esas miradas dulces y deseosas, y para ser honesto, ¡es realmente repugnante!" Santana divagaba agitando sus manos en el aire.

"Oh, ¿y supongo que tú no eres dulce cuando se trata de Brittany?" Rachel replicó. El comentario hizo a Santana sonrojarse furiosamente y se dejó caer de nuevo a su asiento, murmurando algo acerca de los enanos.

"Sé buena, San" Brittany castigó a la latina y todos en el autobús estallaron en risas.

"Lo que sea" murmuró Santana, hundiéndose más en su asiento.

Rachel se rió en voz baja y Quinn la besó a un lado de su cabeza. Le encantaba cómo podía hacerlo libremente y como todo el mundo en el Club Glee apoyó su relación con la morena. Santana había comentado algo acerca de como su gaydar nunca se equivocaba y que la tensión entre ambas era prácticamente sofocante.

Puck sonrió diciendo que era caliente.

Finn, por su parte, no había dicho nada. Pero las miradas anhelantes que le había echado a Rachel fueron suficientes para que Quinn supiera que todavía la quería de vuelta, a pesar de que Rachel dejó claro que ella ya no quería estar con él.

"Estás pensando en voz alta" Rachel murmuró en el cuello de Quinn.

"Oh, lo siento..." dijo Quinn en tono de disculpa mientras acariciaba los mechones de castaño de la morena.

"¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?" Rachel preguntó con preocupación mientras se sentaba derecha para encontrarse con los ojos de Quinn.

"Nada, sólo..." Quinn se fue apagando, cerrando los ojos.

"Finn". Rachel terminó con un suspiro. Quinn asintió.

"Es sólo que él no ha dicho nada y me resulta extraño. Uno pensaría que tendría una rabieta y patearía las sillas cuando le dijimos a todo el club que estábamos juntas" Quinn admitió en voz baja.

"Tienes miedo de que esté planeando algo para conseguirme de vuelta" dijo Rachel con cuidado. Quinn asintió de nuevo.

Rachel tomó el rostro de Quinn y le dio el beso tranquilizándola. Quinn se relajó bajo el toque de la morena y devolvió el beso.

"Yo no amo Finn, Quinn. Cuando nos besamos en las nacionales del año pasado esperaba a sentir una chispa, sin importa cuán pequeña fuera, pero no lo hice. Se sentía vacío y sin sentido, entonces te miré y sentí que algo se agitaba en mi pecho. Lo que solía sentir con Finn antes, sólo que mucho más fuerte. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti y esa es la razón por la cual yo no quiero volver con Finn". Rachel explicó y apoyó su frente contra la de Quinn.

Quinn cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Podía oír y sentir la honestidad de la morena mientras hablaba, y cada palabra borraba sus miedos.

"Cuando cantamos Pretending, yo estaba pensando en ti, ¿cómo no quería fingir que estaba enamorada de Finn, cuando claramente, tenía estos sentimientos por ti? Y tal vez ellos han estado allí durante bastante tiempo, pero yo estaba tan distraída y cegada por Finn que lo ignoré. Tal vez esa siempre ha sido la razón por la que seguía tratando de ser tu amiga y ahora... "

"... Somos más que eso. Sí, somos novias, pero también somos mejores amigas" Quinn completó mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse con los chocolates de Rachel.

"Me quitaste las palabras de la boca" Rachel sonrió mientras picoteaba a Quinn en los labios.

Quinn sonrió cuando se separaron y sostuvo Rachel en sus brazos. Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirar el paisaje por la ventana del autobús, pensando que nada podría ser más perfecto que tener a Rachel Berry como su novia, en sus brazos como en ese momento.

Quinn sintió un codazo despertándola y poco a poco abrió los ojos para ver los orbes chocolate mirándola a sus avellanas. Ella sonrió adormilada, haciendo que la morena sentada a su lado soltara una risita.

"Buenos días, estrella" Quinn saludó y le dio a Rachel un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Buenos días, Quinn" Rachel sonrió brillantemente. "Hemos llegado al hotel."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó en su asiento. Miró hacia fuera y vio que estaban estacionados frente a un hotel lujoso. Esperaba que se viera bien por dentro igual que como lo hacía por fuera.

"Tenía la esperanza de que nos dieran una habitación juntas, pero conociendo al Sr. Shue, probablemente obtuvo una habitación para nosotras las chicas, y otra para los chicos", dijo Rachel con un puchero.

"Sí, quiero decir, ¿cómo se supone que voy a conseguir hacerlo con Britt-Britt con ustedes allí?" Santana se quejó mientras agarraba sus cosas y las de Brittany.

"Bueno, podríamos simplemente guardar silencio y ellos no tendrían que saberlo", dijo alegremente Brittany. Quinn casi se ahogó y Rachel se sonrojó de un rojo intenso.

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa, bebé" dijo Santana en voz baja, ignorando el comentario de su novia sobre guardar silencio.

"Vamos, salgamos de aquí" Rachel murmuró rápidamente, sin querer escuchar el resto de la conversación entre Santana y Brittany.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y agarró sus cosas siguiendo a Rachel. Entraron en el hotel y encontraron al Sr. Shue en el vestíbulo, al parecer ya se había registrado.

Y Rachel tenía razón. El Sr. Shue había conseguido sólo dos habitaciones: una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Quinn suspiró. Ella tenía la esperanza de poder mantener a Rachel entre sus brazos y besarla sin que Santana se burlara de ella por ser muy cursi.

"Está bien, escuchen todos" dijo el Sr. Shue, aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos. Todos se sentaron en un círculo en el lobby con el Sr. Shue en el medio.

"Yo sé que todos están probablemente agotados, así que voy a dejar que descansen esta noche. Pero tienen que prometerme que van a despertar temprano mañana para que podamos practicar, ¿está bien?" Preguntó el señor Shue y todos asintieron.

Quinn esperaba que Rachel se levantara y discutiera sobre cómo cada segundo es importante y que debían practicar inmediatamente hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, pero para su sorpresa su novia sólo se quedó tranquila.

El Sr. Shue despidió a todos y los demás se agruparon para hacer sus cosas. Quinn capturó a Finn mirando a Rachel un poco de más para su gusto y ella frunció el ceño. El chico alto inmediatamente se mezcló con Puck y los demás.

"¿Estás bien, Rach?" Quinn le preguntó a su novia en voz baja.

"Huh, oh, sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Rachel dijo sonriéndole a la rubia.

"Supongo que estaba esperando a que discutieras con el Sr. Shue para practicar ahora, sobre todo porque la competencia es mañana." Quinn dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rachel jadeó dramáticamente mientras golpeaba suavemente a Quinn en el brazo. "¿Por qué, Quinn? ¿Estás insinuando que estoy actuando como una vaga? ¡Porque te digo que no lo soy! Simplemente estoy aprovechando esta situación para trabajar en mi solo. Tengo que hacerlo si quiero ganar las Nacionales e impresionar a la Sra. Tibideaux".

Quinn asintió comprensivamente mientras acercaba a Rachel en un abrazo.

"Está bien, pero ¿podemos cenar primero?" Preguntó Quinn.

"¿Es una cita?" Rachel sonrió con emoción.

"Sí. Quiero decir, somos novias, ¿no?" Quinn dijo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, ¡vamos a prepararnos!"

Quinn se rió entre dientes ante el entusiasmo de Rachel. Decidió preguntarle al botones si había algún restaurante vegetariano cerca. El botones asintió y le dio a Quinn la dirección. Quinn sonrió y le agradeció al chico antes de seguir a Rachel a la habitación de las chicas.

No se sorprendió cuando encontró la habitación vacía, salvo por ella y Rachel. Todo el mundo parecía tan ansioso por salir cuando el Sr. Shue anunció que ellos harían sus cosas por ellos mismos esa noche.

Quinn sacó un sencillo vestido azul y con rayas blancas que le cubría las rodillas, combinado con una chaqueta negra, ya que estaba un poco frío afuera. Rachel la dejó ir primero y Quinn asintió con la cabeza y entró en el baño. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y luego se quitó el vestido de volantes blanco que llevaba, colocándose la ropa que seleccionó. Ella dobló prolijamente el vestido blanco y salió del baño.

Puso su vestido dentro de la pequeña maleta de color rosa que llevaba y se dejó caer en una de las camas tamaño king mientras esperaba que Rachel terminara de arreglarse. Tarareó una melodía suave para sí misma mientras esperaba, lo que no fue mucho tiempo.

Rachel salió del baño vistiendo un vestido color verde pálido con una cinta a un lado de su cintura. Llevaba un par e sandalias de color azul oscuro.

Quinn sonrió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la morena.

"Eres hermosa" Quinn murmuró con asombro.

"Gracias..." dijo Rachel, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Quinn sonrió y besó a Rachel antes de ofrecerle su brazo.

"¿Nos vamos?"

Rachel se rió y enrolló su brazo alrededor del de Quinn.

"Vámonos."

Las dos chicas tuvieron una buena cena en el restaurante vegetariano y pensaron que la comida era deliciosa. Quinn también pidió un plato vegetariano debido a las pocas opciones de carne en el menú. Compartieron su comida y tuvieron una conversación agradable, todo el tiempo sujetando sus manos sobre la mesa.

Rachel de vez en cuando también se inclinaba sobre la mesa para besar a Quinn y se separaban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Después de comer decidieron caminar antes de volver al hotel. Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel mientras caminaban bajo las estrellas y la tranquilidad de la noche.

"Así que, ¿qué vas a cantar para tu solo en la competencia?" Quinn preguntó mientras balanceaba su mano con la de Rachel.

"Es una sorpresa, pero será una demostración de mi fuerte voz" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Una sorpresa, ¿eh?" Quinn dijo arqueando una ceja.

"Mmhmm, vas a tener que esperar hasta que la competencia para saber" Rachel rió.

"Mmm" Quinn murmuró en respuesta.

Una fría brisa recorrió el lugar y Quinn sintió a Rachel estremecerse. Ella dejó de caminar y se quitó su chaqueta.

"Aquí" Quinn murmuró mientras colocaba la chaqueta sobre los hombros de la morena.

"Gracias" Rachel sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Quinn.

Quinn devolvió el beso, sonriendo en el mismo. Podía oler el aroma a fresa de su novia mientras se besaban debajo de todas las estrellas y podía jurar que ella podría hacer eso por siempre.

Se separaron y Quinn contuvo el aliento ante la vista de la luz de la luna brillando en el rostro de Rachel. Ella extendió sus dedos y suavemente acarició el rostro de la morena y acarició suavemente su mandíbula.

Rachel suspiró con satisfacción por el contacto, moviendo suavemente su rostro en la mano de Quinn.

Quinn sonrió suavemente mientras ella se inclinó para besar la nariz de Rachel y sintió el estremecimiento morena bajo su tacto. No había ninguna duda de que ella realmente amaba la morena con todo su corazón.

"Vamos, regresemos al hotel" Quinn murmuró suavemente mientras tomaba la mano de Rachel de nuevo.

Rachel sonrió y Quinn podía ver el amor puro y la adoración en esos orbes marrones. Hacía que su corazón golpeara con fuerza y sus ojos color avellana se derritieron bajo la mirada amorosa de la morena.

Caminaron de regreso al hotel, simplemente disfrutando del hermoso y confortable silencio entre ellas.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación del hotel, todo el mundo ya estaba dentro, preparándose para ir a la cama. Santana ya estaba acurrucada con Brittany en una de las camas y Quinn tuvo que rodar los ojos ante eso. Sólo esperaba que sus dos mejores amigas no estuvieran planeando hacerlo durante la noche, porque sinceramente ella no sería capaz de soportar oírlas tener relaciones sexuales.

Tina y Sugar estaban acostadas en unos colchones en el suelo y Mercedes estaba acostada en la otra cama, ya dormida.

Esto dejó a Quinn y Rachel sin otra opción más que dormir en el último colchón en el suelo.

"Vamos, bebé, vamos a la cama" Rachel sonrió mientras le daba un codazo a Quinn.

"¿Bebé?" Quinn preguntó divertida.

"¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?" Preguntó Rachel, frunciendo las cejas.

"No, sí me gusta, estrella" Quinn sonrió, inclinándose para besar rápidamente a Rachel.

"¡Ewww, asqueroso!" Santana se quejó.

"Lo dice la que está acurrucándose con Britt" Quinn murmuró. Rachel rió.

"Uf, lo que sea" Santana puso los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama.

Quinn y Rachel simplemente se sonrieron y se fueron a la cama. Quinn llevaba una camiseta azul y un par de pantalones de chándal grises, mientras que Rachel llevaba una camiseta rosa y un par de pantalones cortos negros que llegaban a mitad de sus muslos.

Quinn pensó que su novia se veía absolutamente preciosa y sexy con esa ropa y ella no podía dejar de lamerse los labios al ver las largas y suaves piernas bronceadas.

Rachel parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso ya que se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Eres hermosa" Quinn murmuró mientras besaba los nudillos de la morena.

Rachel se sonrojó más fuerte, haciendo sonreír a Quinn. La morena era tan adorable cuando actuaba toda tímida y se sonrojada por sus elogios.

"Gracias" susurró Rachel, batiendo sus pestañas inocentemente.

"Vamos a la cama, tenemos un gran día mañana", dijo Quinn mientras llevaba a su novia hacia el colchón. Se tumbaron juntas y Rachel se acurrucó cerca de Quinn. La rubia sonrió y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Rachel.

"Buenas noches, Rach" Quinn murmuró.

"Mmm, buenas noches, Quinn" dijo Rachel feliz mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la rubia. "Me lo pasé muy bien, por cierto. Gracias."

"En cualquier momento" Quinn sonrió. "Te quiero, Rachel."

"También te quiero, Quinn."

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo estaba nervioso. Sam y Puck estaban discutiendo y Mercedes estaba muy enferma. Al parecer, fue a causa de algo que comió la noche anterior, como dijo Santana. La información solo sirvió para que todo el mundo se pusiera aún más nervioso. Mercedes tenía una de las mejores voces, junto con Rachel, y la pérdida sería grande si ella no era capaz de presentarse.

Cuando las cosas se estaban saliendo demasiado de las manos, el Sr. Shue de repente entró por la puerta. Todo el mundo siguió discutiendo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su profesor. Gritaron sobre la necesidad de Mercedes y Santana dio un paso al frente.

"¿Saben qué? yo no quiero escuchar nada sobre esta cosa de 'No podemos hacerlo sin Mercedes'. Porque, ¿adivinen qué? si no están dando todo lo que tienen, llevaré todo mi Lima Heights hasta sus culos" ella declaró airadamente mientras miraba a todo el mundo en la sala.

"Escúchense" dijo el Sr. Shue en serio.

"Lo sé, lo siento", dijo Santana, alzando sus manos en el aire. "Estoy molesta"

"No," dijo el Sr. Shue, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es algo bueno. Es algo grande. Hay tanta pasión en esta habitación. A pesar de que están discutiendo. Ustedes realmente quieren esto. Por lo tanto, vamos a tomarnos media hora de descanso."

"Sr. Shue, ¿está bien si seguimos? Hemos conseguido el primer paso, que es el paso de la muerte, y tenemos que ser increíble", dijo Tina, cortando al Sr. Shue.

"Sí, tenemos que estar al nivel si vamos a ganar esto" dijo Quinn de acuerdo. Quería ganar no sólo por el equipo, sino por Rachel también. Si New Directions ganaba, podría aumentar las posibilidades de que Rachel entrara en NYADA. Y Quinn se aseguraría de que ganaran; tenían que hacerlo.

"¡Bueno, continuemos!" El Sr. Schue anunció. "Señoritas, Edge of Glory..."

Quinn murmuró un "te amo" a Rachel, que fue devuelto de la misma manera. Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de regresar a sus respectivos lugares.

Rachel comenzó a hacer su camino al teatro, llevando un vestido rojo con un cinturón negro a través de su cintura; el traje de las chicas de New Directions. Decidió esperar a Quinn en el backstage, razón por la que iba primero. Pero mientras caminaba, fue detenida por nada menos que Jesse St. James.

"¿Buscas lo que te queda de dignidad?" Preguntó Jesse, sonriendo.

"Encantada de verte también, Jesse", dijo Rachel bruscamente y miró hacia otro lado. Si eso era otro truco cruel, estaba segura de que Quinn patearía el culo de Jesse. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

"Si yo fuera tú, encontraría una manera de terminar con esto y obtener el cuarto lugar" dijo Jesse con aire de suficiencia y Rachel negó con la cabeza. "No hay manera de Carmen Tibideaux venga."

"Espera, ¿cómo sabes de Carmen?" Rachel preguntó nerviosamente.

"Bueno, es mi negocio saber todo en la competencia, sobre todo lo que me de una ventaja", afirmó Jesse, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Rachel suspiró con fastidio. "Odiaría pensar que puedas ahogarte de nuevo hoy."

"Está bien, sé que no salimos exactamente por mucho tiempo, y no sé qué parte era real," Rachel interrumpe, levantando sus manos. "Pero, cuando te pones nervioso, te pones agresivo y empiezas a pasarte las manos por el cabello como Danny Zuko."

Ante esto, Jesse se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró a Rachel.

"Mira, no sabes bajo que tipo de presión estoy" Jesse se explica mientras comenzaba a caminar con Rachel. "Vocal Adrenaline perdió por primera vez en ocho años. Si perdemos de nuevo este año, entonces eso es todo. La dinastía ha terminado."

Rachel dejó de caminar y Jesse la miró de nuevo. "La mística y el aura que usamos para intimidar a nuestros oponentes se desvanecerá. Les prometí que iba a reiniciar el programa. Voy a estar humillado."

En este punto Rachel estaba empezando a frustrarse. Pero ella no permitiría que Jesse la pisara. No otra vez.

"Mira, tú ayudaste al programa. Lo que hiciste con Unique fue increíble" dijo Rachel.

"Esa fue una idea bastante inspiradora de mi parte"

"En realidad, fue idea de Kurt y Mercedes, pero..."

"Pero yo implementé."

Rachel se encogió de hombros y le dio un pequeño asentimiento.

"No sé, las nuevas reglas están jugando con mi cabeza. ¿Treinta y tres por ciento de la presentación tiene que ser vintage? ¿Qué significa eso? Lo único vintage de mí es mi corte de pelo a lo Tyrone Power y mi localizador". Jesse dijo con incredulidad.

"¿Te olvidas de quién eres, Jesse? Tu presentación de Bohemian Rhapsody fue como el punto de comparación para todas las competencias de coro durante los últimos diez años."

"La mayoría de las personas no se dieron cuenta que perdí cinco kilos por esa actuación."

"Mira, vas a hacerlo muy bien hoy. Incluso si vamos a acabar contigo" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Oh, ¿arrogante, de repente? Me gusta", dijo Jesse en señal de aprobación.

"Hey, Rach. ¿Está todo bien aquí?"

Rachel movió su cuello y vio Quinn pie a su lado.

"Oh, sí, todo está bien. Estoy simplemente poniéndome al día con Jesse," explicó Rachel y Quinn envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel.

"Sólo espero que nada de esto de 'ponerse al día' implique a mi chica cubierta de huevos" dijo Quinn fríamente mientras entrecerró los ojos mirando a Jesse.

Jesse miró a Rachel divertidamente.

"¿Su chica?"

Rachel sonrió y asintió mientras colocaba su mano sobre el brazo de Quinn que la sostenía.

"Sí, Quinn y yo estamos en una relación" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Sí. Así que es mejor que no estés planeando nada, St. James. De lo contrario, tú y ese cabello perfectamente lleno de gel será en punto receptor esta vez" dijo Quinn con frialdad mientras miraba a Jesse.

A pesar de la situación, Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír. Quinn realmente la estaba cuidando y ella no podría haber pedido nada mejor, porque su relación con Quinn estaba realmente funcionando.

"No te preocupes. Te veré en ese escenario, Rachel", dijo Jesse con una sonrisa tensa antes de alejarse. Quinn miró al chico hasta que desapareció de la vista.

"Relájate, bebé," susurró Rachel, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos color avellana.

"Sí, lo siento. Hubiera odiado si él te hace algo y yo no estaba allí para protegerte" Quinn murmuró.

Rachel sonrió ante la verdadera preocupación en la voz de su novia. Tomó la mano de Quinn y la apretó tranquilizadoramente. La rubia sonrió ante el gesto y entrelazó sus dedos juntos.

"Sólo espero que Finn no intente nada gracioso está vez" Quinn gruñó mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del teatro.

"No te preocupes, yo no lo voy a dejar", dijo Rachel en voz baja. "Y si lo hace, me aseguraré de decirle directamente que mi corazón te pertenece a ti y solo a ti"

Quinn sonrió cálidamente y se inclinó para besar a Rachel. La morena devolvió el beso, sonriendo en el mismo.

"Vas a hacerlo muy bien allí, Rach. Siempre has sido la mejor," Quinn murmuró mientras se separaron.

Rachel sonrió y suavemente acarició el rostro de Quinn. Cómo la rubia podía creer tanto en ella, nunca lo sabría. Pero lo que si sabía era que Quinn siempre creía en ella, incluso cuando había veces que ni ella misma lo hacía.

"Gracias", dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa y entrelazó sus dedos de nuevo.

New Directions estaban en el backstage y las chicas estaban aplicando su maquillaje. Rachel rió mientras Quinn le hizo cosquillas suavemente para conseguir calmar sus nervios. Se estaba preparando, y su novia creyendo en ella le daba más confianza. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Finn mirándola. Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver su atención a Quinn.

"Por lo tanto, ¿eso ayudó?" Quinn preguntó sonriendo.

"Sí, lo hizo," Rachel sonrió. "Gracias, Quinn."

"Cualquier cosa por ti, estrella," Quinn se rió entre dientes.

Rachel sonrió, pensando en lo afortunada que era por tener el amor de Quinn. Si no hubiera sido tan ciega antes, entonces tal vez ella podría haber encontrado la verdadera felicidad con Quinn hace mucho tiempo. Pero, de nuevo, algo le decía que ese era el momento adecuado para que estuvieran juntas. Y, francamente, no lo haría de ninguna otra manera.

"¡Está bien, un círculo!" El Sr. Shue anunció con entusiasmo mientras daba una palmada. Todo el mundo se levantó de donde estaban sentados y reunieron alrededor de él en un círculo. Quinn y Rachel estaban juntas, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la otra.

"Oh, es mejor que no estén pensando en ir a ese escenario sin mí."

Los gleeks se dieron la vuelta para ver Mercedes de pie junto a la puerta, vestida con su traje. Sue la seguía de cerca, diciendo algo acerca de cómo logró que Mercedes se mejorara. Mercedes hizo una señal 'Ella está loca', mientras caminaba hacia el círculo.

Todos gritaron de alegría, contentos de tener Mercedes de nuevo a bordo. Dieron su discurso más sincero y colocaron sus manos una encima de la otra, luego las levantaron al aire.

Era el tiempo de su gran momento.

Los Troubletones se presentaron primero, con Edge of Glory. Rachel se quedó escondida al lado de las cortinas, mirando como Quinn se presentaba. La rubia se deslizó sin esfuerzo por el escenario, luciendo absolutamente impresionante, como siempre. Rachel sonrió con orgullo a su novia cuando terminó su número y llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia cuando se encontraron.

"Estuviste increíble, Quinn" Rachel sonrió mientras se separaron.

"Pero definitivamente no tan increíble como tú vas a estar" Quinn se apartó un poco, dándole una sonrisa de orgullo que hizo que el corazón de Rachel se acelerara.

"Te amo" Rachel suspiró.

"También te amo" dijo Quinn con amor.

Rachel sonrió antes de dar un paso hacia adelante, buscando a Carmen entre la multitud. Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio el asiento vacío que se suponía ser para la profesora de NYADA.

"Ella no vino" Raquel susurró con voz afligida.

"Rach, escúchame" dijo Quinn firmemente mientras tomaba el rostro de la morena. Rachel miró directamente a los ojos avellanas de su novia, esperando que continuara.

"Este es tu momento, Rachel. Trabajaste duro para este momento durante tres años enteros, sin dejar que nadie se interpusiera en tu camino. Ni los granizados, ni el acoso, nada. Vas a salir y vas a cantar como nunca nadie lo ha hecho y la gente allí afuera va a presenciar la más grande y brillante estrella que jamás verán. NYADA va a perder uno de los grandes talentos que hay si ella no viene. Pero, por ahora, tómalo. Esto es tuyo, y sólo tuyo".

Rachel asintió con la cabeza mientras una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Quinn tenía razón. Ese era su momento, su momento de brillar como ninguna otra. La fe en la voz de Quinn le dio seguridad, sabiendo que su novia iba a estar allí para ella en cada paso del camino.

"Tienes razón," Rachel sonrió mientras Quinn limpiaba las lagrimas que se escaparon "Pero este no es sólo mi momento, es nuestro. Es todo nuestro."

Quinn sonrió suavemente y se inclinó para besar a Rachel. La morena devolvió el beso con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sentía la fuerte fe y el amor que Quinn transmitía en ese beso.

"Ahora ve." Quinn dijo cuando se separaron. Rachel asintió con la cabeza y sonrió antes de caminar hacia el centro del escenario.

La banda comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y Rachel juntó las manos mientras esperaba a su entrada.

 _For all those times you stood by me_

 _For all the truth that you made me see_

 _For all the joy you brought to my life_

 _For all the wrong that you made right_

 _For every dream you made come true_

 _For all the love I found in you_

 _I'll be forever thankful baby_

 _You're the one who held me up_

 _Never let me fall_

 _You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

Rachel pensó en Quinn mientras cantaba. La razón por la que eligió esa canción era para dedicársela a la rubia; la rubia que la amaba, que estuvo junto a ella todo ese tiempo. La chica que hizo todo lo posible para compensar a Rachel por los errores que cometió en el pasado; la que empujó a Rachel a nunca darse por vencida por sus sueños.

 _You were my strength when I was weak_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

 _You saw the best there was in me_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

 _You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

 _I'm everything I am because you loved me_

Rachel miró hacia Quinn que estaba de pie escondida en el lado derecho del escenario. A juzgar por la expresión de la rubia, se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba cantándole a ella. Rachel le envió una sonrisa amorosa a Quinn y luego volvió su atención a la audiencia.

 _You gave me wings and made me fly_

 _You touched my hand, I could touch the sky_

 _I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

 _You said no star was out of reach_

 _You stood by me and I stood tall_

 _I had your love, I had it all_

 _I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

 _Maybe I don't know that much_

 _But I know this much is true_

 _I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Cuando Rachel perdió toda la fe en sí misma y en sus sueños luego de arruinar su audición, Quinn se la devolvió, más fuerte y mejor que nunca. Quinn era su roca, su apoyo. Ella dejó claro que no había nada que Rachel no pudiera superar y Rachel estaría agradecida siempre por el amor de Quinn. Quinn era su bendición; su mayor y único verdadero amor.

 _You were always there for me_

 _The tender wind that carried me_

 _A light in the dark, shining your love into my life_

 _You've been my inspiration_

 _Through the lies you were the truth_

 _My world is a better place because of you_

Rachel cerró los ojos, dejando a todas sus emociones correr salvaje mientras cantaba. Imágenes de Quinn inundaron su mente. Su suave mirada, sus ojos color avellana que reflejaban el amor puro y la adoración que siempre iba dirigido a ella, la comodidad de sus brazos cuando la sostenía y el calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo cada vez que Quinn le sonreía. Debido a Quinn, el mundo era un lugar mucho mejor para Rachel. Quinn era su luz en la oscuridad, brillando con la fuerza del amor que le hizo sentir a Rachel.

 _I'm everything I am, because you love me..._

Todas las personas en el auditorio se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron cuando Rachel cantó la nota final. Podía ver a Carmen en la multitud, que también le estaba dando una ovación de pie. Ella sonrió ampliamente y se fue a su posición para el número final.

Miró brevemente a Quinn, quien estaba limpiando cuidadosamente sus lágrimas. Rachel sonrió y Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa. Sostuvieron sus miradas por un momento antes de que todos se reunieran en el centro del escenario. Una canción optimista comenzó a sonar y todo el mundo se movía con facilidad por todo el escenario. Rachel y Quinn se enviaron guiños coquetos durante toda la presentación, Rachel haciendo todo lo posible para centrarse en Finn que era su pareja.

Cuando terminaron, fueron recibidos con aplausos y gritos. Rachel sonrió mientras se inclinaba junto con los otros gleeks y la cortina se cerró.

Tan pronto como la cortina cerró, Quinn vio Carmen ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la salida del auditorio. Ella supo que Rachel tuvo otra oportunidad de entrar en NYADA ya que Carmen se presentó, y la presentación de la morena fue electrizante. Y el hecho de que Rachel eligió el solo para cantarle a ella era algo que las palabras no podían describir.

Rápidamente salió corriendo del backstage y corrió hacia la salida del teatro. Encontró a Carmen caminando a través de la multitud y corrió más rápido. Una vez que la alcanzó ella tocó el hombro de la mujer llamando su atención.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Carmen, en silencio instando a Quinn a hablar.

"No sé si se acuerda de mí pero yo quería darle las gracias por haber venido hoy para ver a Rachel presentarse. Significa mucho para ella verla aquí hoy" dijo Quinn con gratitud.

Carmen escuchó en silencio mientras escaneaba a Quinn.

"Sí, me acuerdo de ti. Tú eres la que vino corriendo detrás de mí en McKinley y la que estuvo con la señorita Berry después de mi clase" dijo Carmen reconociéndola.

"Sí, esa era yo" confirmó Quinn. "Como he dicho antes, Rachel es una estrella. Y si alguien merece tener la oportunidad de estar en Nueva York es ella."

Carmen escrutó a Quinn, como tratando de asustarla. Pero Quinn no dio marcha atrás, ella simplemente se quedó a la espera de que la mujer hablara.

"Cuando la señorita Berry cantó esa canción, ella estaba cantando para ti", declaró Carmen y no sonaba como una pregunta. Pero no sabía cómo responder; ¿y si Carmen cambió de opinión acerca de Rachel? Al no escuchar una respuesta Carmen continuó: "La forma en que cantaba era muy apasionado y en la actualidad es muy raro ver eso en los aspirantes a estudiantes de Broadway."

A juzgar por la forma en que Carmen sonrió, Quinn sabía que no le importaba que Rachel estuviera con ella. Con otra chica.

"Gracias" dijo Quinn. Carmen asintió antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida de nuevo.

Quinn estaba en éxtasis; Rachel había tenido otra oportunidad, y esta vez, no había duda de que ella entraría en NYADA. A continuación, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el auditorio para la premiación. Había llegado el momento; el momento que todos habían estado esperando.

"Estuviste increíble, Rach."

Rachel se dio la vuelta para ver a Finn sonriéndole tontamente.

"Gracias, Finn," dijo Rachel cortésmente.

"Por lo tanto, esa canción..." Finn guardó silencio, sonando esperanzado. Rachel suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Fue por Quinn. Ya deberías saberlo" dijo Rachel con seriedad, el chico alto visiblemente desanimado.

"Oh." Finn dijo, sonando decepcionado.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que Finn pudiera hablar de nuevo, Rachel fue levantada en el aire y le dieron la vuelta. Ella gritó por la sorpresa, que pronto se convirtió en una risa cuando vio que Quinn era el culpable.

"Estuviste perfecta allí fuera, Rachel. Siempre lo estás", dijo Quinn con orgullo mientras dejaba la morena en el suelo.

Rachel se rió cuando se encontró de nuevo en el suelo. Ella sabía que Quinn quería decir lo que dijo y nunca podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara sabiendo que podía hacer que su novia estuviera orgullosa de ella.

"Gracias" dijo ella sin aliento y se inclinó para besar a Quinn, olvidando por completo al chico que estaba siendo testigo de todo eso.

Quinn se rió cuando se separaron y apoyó la frente contra la suya. Rachel se rió y tomó el rostro de la rubia, mirando a los ojos color avellana que la miró fijamente a los chocolates.

"Te quiero, Rachel. Mucho, mucho" Quinn murmuró.

"También te quiero, Quinn. Con todo mi corazón", Raquel susurró en voz baja.

Quinn sonrió y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Rachel. Rachel sonrió con satisfacción cuando Quinn la besó en la frente.

El momento se rompió cuando Finn se aclaró la garganta. Quinn frunció el ceño mirando al chico alto mientras se separaba, pero envolvió su brazo protectoramente alrededor de la cintura de la morena.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó Quinn y Rachel sabía su novia estaba tratando de mantener la calma. Ella apretó el brazo de la rubia con cuidado, señalándole que todo estaba bien. Quinn asintió y se relajó un poco pero sin soltar a la morena.

"Quinn realmente te hace feliz, ¿eh?" Finn dijo con tristeza. Rachel asintió, sintiendo un poco de pena por el chico alto.

"Lo hace, más que nada, más que nadie" dijo Rachel, levantando los ojos para sonreírle a Quinn. La rubia sonrió y apretó sus labios contra la frente de la morena. "Lo siento, Finn..."

"No, está bien", dijo Finn, dándole una sonrisa sincera. "Si ustedes se hacen feliz, entonces todo está bien."

"Gracias, Finn" dijo Rachel, devolviendo la sonrisa. Se alegró de que Finn entendiera y no intentara nada para ganársela de nuevo. No es que pudiera, de todos modos, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara. Quinn era su verdadero amor y nadie podría cambiar eso.

"Gracias" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

Finn asintió y sonrió antes de alejarse.

"Me alegro de que él entendiera" Rachel suspiró con alivio.

"Sí, yo también" respondió Quinn.

Rachel sonrió y se inclinó a picotear a Quinn en los labios. La rubia sonrió cuando se separaron, pero el momento fue corto debido a que Santana llegó a interrumpir.

"¡Q, dejar de hacerlo con Berry y muevan sus culos al escenario!" Santana anunció haciendo que ambas chicas rieran. "¿Qué?"

"Nada, estaremos allí" Rachel gritó.

Santana asintió y Quinn entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rachel.

"¿Estás lista?"

Rachel asintió. "Sí."

Los tres equipos se reunieron en el escenario y New Directions se agarraron fuertemente mientras se anunció el premio MVP. Cerraron sus ojos y el nombre de Unique se anunció. Vocal Adrenaline festejó cuando Unique tomó su premio. Ellos abrieron los ojos y aplaudieron.

"¡Y ahora, un aplauso para los tres mejores finalistas de las nacionales!"

El público aplaudió, y los tres equipos se quedaron en silencio.

"En tercer lugar..."

Todo el mundo esperaba con gran expectación y Rachel apretó la mano de Quinn.

"... Para Oregón, los Scale Blazers de Portland!"

New Directions suspiró de alivio cuando los Blazers tomaron su trofeo y el agarre de Rachel aflojó un poco. Ahora, llegó el momento de anunciar el ganador; el momento en que habían estado esperando durante tres años. Los dos equipos restantes estaban nerviosos; ambos guardaron silencio.

Quinn apretó la mano de Rachel tranquilizándola, dándole una suave sonrisa. La morena sonrió y le devolvió el apretón esperando pacientemente.

"Y ahora, señoras y señores, silencio por favor... Felicidades a los dos equipos que están aquí en el escenario. Pero ahora, es el momento para anunciar un ganador."

Jesse puso su mano derecha sobre la izquierda, aparentemente poniéndose más nervioso. Ambos equipos sintieron la tensión en el aire; era el momento crucial.

"El Campeón de la Competencia Nacional de Coros del año 2012 es..."

Todo el mundo respiró profundo y Quinn y Rachel se agarraron fuertemente de las manos.

"McKinley High, desde Lima, Ohio, ¡NEW DIRECTIONS!"

New Directions saltaba y gritaba la victoria cuando el confeti cayó sobre ellos. Las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Rachel cuando Quinn la abrazó con fuerza. Lo hicieron, habían ganado. Tres años de duro trabajo finalmente los había llevado hasta allí. Era su momento de brillar.

El Sr. Shue sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras aceptaba el trofeo, sosteniéndolo en el aire para que todos la vieran. La multitud enloqueció, animando y aplaudiendo con fuerza.

"Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!" Rachel gritó de alegría mientras Quinn la hacía girar en el aire. Se reían de alegría y lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus rostros.

Estaban más a allá del éxtasis mientras Quinn y Rachel descansaban sus frentes contra la otra.

"Tres años de duro trabajo… realmente valió la pena" Quinn sonrió.

"Realmente lo hizo, sobre todo ahora que nos tenemos la una a la otra" dijo Rachel de acuerdo.

"Estamos juntas porque me dejas amarte" dijo Quinn con reverencia, con amor.

"Y yo estoy bendecida por eso, porque me amas" dijo Raquel a cambio.

Se sonrieron y compartieron un beso en medio de la celebración, sabiendo que valió la pena; porque ambas estaban bendecidas por tener a la otra en su vida.


End file.
